


your hold has got me tight

by peaceoutofthepieces



Series: when I live my dream (please be there to meet me) [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceoutofthepieces/pseuds/peaceoutofthepieces
Summary: Lucas only shrugs. His parents in general are a topic he mostly works to avoid. Most of his friends back home know the story, more out of necessity or the fact it was impossible to hide rather than Lucas’s desire to tell them. He told himself one of the good things about coming here was that that could be different. He just wasn’t expecting Jens.He was of course aware there would probably be numerous new crushes available, sure Antwerp wasn’t lacking in pretty boys. He just didn’t expect one to befriend him out of nowhere.He certainly didn’t expect the crush to begin morphing into actualfeelings, the kind he’s only ever harboured for Kes before now.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Series: when I live my dream (please be there to meet me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	your hold has got me tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of writing to go with my social media AU on tumblr at @peaceoutofthepieces, but I decided to post it on here because it can sit on its own, as all parts in this series will likely be all to.
> 
> For context: Lucas moved to Antwerp with his dad and met Jens and his friends. That’s pretty much it. The Sobbe storyline isn’t as canon either but they’re already together here anyway, so it doesn’t make much difference!!
> 
> God the temptation to write a full length fic for these two is so strong.
> 
> Title is from ‘In My Head’ by Peter Manos, which I recommend listening to while reading!!

Lucas finds Jens at the skate park. Of course. 

It’s more difficult than he expects, because Jens isn’t skating with his friends or even skating by himself. Lucas has to avoid all the dips and ramps and other people zooming past him, dangerously close, to find the shelter Jens has taken refuge in. It takes him longer than he expected, due to the fact it could barely be considered part of the skate park, as tucked away and inconspicuous as it is. Jens is sat at the back, arms resting lazily on his raised knees, head tipped back against the metal wall and cushioned by his hood. 

He lifts it when Lucas steps towards him, and it’s only then that Lucas notices how tired he looks. He musters a small smile and flicks his hand in a wave. Lucas moves to sit down next to him, pulling down Jens’s hood to ruffle his hair on the way. Jens pulls a face and huffs at him, but Lucas catches that slight uptick at the corners of his mouth. He gets settled down and mimics Jens’s position, only with his arms crossed. The rest of the skate park is mostly hidden from here, but there is a nice view of the rest of the city. 

There’s nothing but silence from Jens until he releases a heavy sigh, and Lucas rests his head against his arms so he can look at him. “Your silence is a little concerning,” Lucas admits. 

Jens only sighs again. “Sorry. I should be letting you have more fun than this. You probably didn’t come the whole way out here just for this.”

Lucas shrugs. “It’s really not that far. I probably would’ve come here anyway. You’re just like, a minor inconvenience.” Jens shoves him and he laughs, teetering dangerously to the side before Jens grabs him and pulls him back into place. Lucas doesn’t know if it’s only his imagination, but he thinks they’re a little closer than before. He bites his lip before saying, “It was either stay at home with the possibility of murdering my dad, or come to you. It wasn’t a hard decision.”

That earns a faint smile. Jens mirrors his position, now, and asks, “Is he really that bad?”

Lucas only shrugs. His parents in general are a topic he mostly works to avoid. Most of his friends back home know the story, more out of necessity or the fact it was impossible to hide rather than Lucas’s desire to tell them. He told himself one of the good things about coming here was that that could be different. He just wasn’t expecting Jens. 

He was of course aware there would probably be numerous new crushes available, sure Antwerp wasn’t lacking in pretty boys. He just didn’t expect one to befriend him out of nowhere. 

He certainly didn’t expect the crush to begin morphing into actual _feelings_ , the kind he’s only ever harboured for Kes before now. 

It’s the only explanation for why he says, “Probably not as bad as I make him sound. He was always an okay dad, but he ended up being a shitty husband and then seemed to decide the two titles went hand in hand. He ditched my mom and dragged me to another country with him because it was decided she couldn’t take care of me and I couldn’t take care of myself. It didn’t matter that a bunch of my friends offered to let me stay with them, or that I didn’t want to leave. Everything that’s happened in the past year just made me angry at him and now we can’t speak without me screaming at him and him dismissing or ignoring me. Or occasionally screaming back.”

He gives a wry smile and another shrug to go along with that, surprised at the relief that runs through him when Jens just nods in understanding. “Robbe went through something similar. He got into a flatshare, though, and I think he’s actual had a couple of civil meetings with his dad recently.”

Lucas’s smile turns a little more genuine. “Is that you telling me ‘it gets better’?”

Jens shrugs. “If that’s what you want to hear. Otherwise I can just tell you parents fucking suck and curse him to hell and back with you. But I’d rather not, because I know you hate it, but he brought you here. So.”

Lucas’s heart stutters in his chest. Jens says it much too casually, but he’s looking away again now, picking at a thread on his jeans before rubbing his hand over his knee. He only turns back at Lucas’s intake of breath, looking at him through his lashes. Lucas is disgusted at the amount of power this boy has over him already. He hates how weak it makes him feel, how untethered he is from everything but the warmth filling his chest. He’s falling hard and fast for a guy that will never return his feelings. For a guy that kissed his ex-girlfriend, well within Lucas’s sight, just two days ago. He’s ridiculous to think he has a chance. Idiotic. Completely mad. 

It’s just that it’s hard to fully remember that when Jens looks at him like this. 

His heart doesn’t really know how to deal with it at the moment, so he grins again. “So I should really feel lucky, because I’m just blessed to know you?”

Then Jens is grinning back at him, comfortable with the more familiar tone of their usual back and forth. “Obviously. Just imagine now, going back in time and having a choice. You couldn’t live without me.”

Lucas scoffs, because he’s right. 

“Not that I’m against it, but why exactly are you hiding here?” Lucas questions after a moment, antsy with the way Jens is still looking at him and the length of the silence. 

“I’m not hiding,” Jens denies. “The others were here earlier, and I didn’t feel like leaving yet. Decided to wait around so I could hang out with this pretty Belgian guy.”

Lucas narrows his eyes at him. “You know I’m not from here.”

Jens blinks. “Oh, you thought I was talking about you? No, no, this was supposed to be my alone time. I enjoy my own company.”

Lucas gawks, then punches him in the arm, though he’s unable to hide his amusement. Any and all joy from Jens is infectious, but there’s nothing Lucas adores quite like this genuine laughter, the quiet giggles that don’t seem entirely in his control. Then Jens strokes his hand dramatically down Lucas’s face, says, “No, of course it’s you, darling,” and Lucas stops working. 

He manages to half-heartedly swat Jens’s hand away, about five seconds too late, and Jens just continues to laugh quietly at him. Lucas slumps against the back of the shelter, resting his head against the cool ridges, and watches Jens resume his earlier position, head pillowed on his arms and gazing back at Lucas with an unfair amount of fondness. 

“I’m glad you’re not mad at me,” Jens says quietly. “I missed you yesterday.”

Lucas smiles. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply to you. I think I was a little mad, until a while ago. I got pretty used to Kes ditching me for his girlfriend, and it sucked, and I had other friends then. You’re kind of all I’ve got here. When it was just us beforehand I kinda forgot it wasn’t the same for you.”

Jens closes his eyes, shaking his head slightly. He blows out a breath and refocuses his gaze somewhere around Lucas’s chest. “Jana’s a bad habit I haven’t learned to quit yet. That’s the first and last time I crossed that line since we broke up. It would’ve been much better for me to stay with you. You’re good for me.”

Lucas raises a brow and feels that ridiculous flutter again. “Yeah?” Jens hums, nodding. Lucas doesn’t know why he says, “Why didn’t you, then? Stay with me, I mean.”

Jens licks his lips and Lucas can’t be blamed for how his attention is immediately drawn to his mouth. “Because I’m stupid. And I was scared. That I was getting stupid and I’d fuck things up with you, or you would get sick of me. My friends are pretty much limited to Jana and the boys, and it’s not like I can just hang out with Jana anymore. We tried at first but it—I think I needed a little more time than I gave myself then. Robbe’s busy with his new boyfriend, which I don’t begrudge him, because he deserves it and the guy’s hot. It’s fine with Moyo and Aaron, but they’re their own little duo, and I’m kinda sick of listening to them talk about all the girls they’re gonna hook up with but never do. I’m kinda sick of just. Being there.”

Lucas’s heart aches, and he hates himself a little. “Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.”

Jens huffs, smiling again. “Basically.”

Lucas gives him a sympathetic smile. This silence feels both comfortable and charged, and Lucas lets it linger a little longer before saying, “I’m kinda glad you’re stupid.” Jens raises his brows. “You probably never would’ve accidentally tagged me in that comment otherwise. Then I’d still be the weird loner new kid and that’d just be depressing.”

“Well, you’re kind of still the weird new kid. Just less of a loner.” Lucas rolls his eyes, but rewards him with the bit-down beginnings of a laugh. Jens’s voice is uncharacteristically soft when he adds, “I’m glad I was stupid, too. But I don’t think it matters that much.” Lucas furrows his brow at him, and he finishes, “I was always going to find you.”

That’s when the rain starts. Jens glances out of the shelter at the sound, which quickly grows deafening. He looks back at Lucas with an expression that can only mean ‘oops’. They’re stuck here for a while. 

Lucas’s heart speeds up in that adrenaline fueled way that lets him know he’s about to do something very, very stupid. He gazes back at Jens, and he can’t manage more than a whisper to say, “Your ex was right.” Jens looked half-confused, half-hurt before Lucas says, “You are a very bad idea, Jens Stoffels.”

Then he kisses him. 

He’s gratified when Jens doesn’t freeze, but responds instantly. His hands grasp Lucas’s shoulders before moving to cup his neck, dragging him closer. The hunger in his kiss matches Lucas’s, touch for touch, and Lucas finally allows himself to bury his hand in Jens’s hair and lick into his mouth. 

The fact that he’s kissing a boy is pushed aside by the fact that he’s kissing _Jens_. It’s at least ten times more mind-blowing.

Jens is giving as good as he gets, clearly practiced in what they’re doing, and it sends a jolt down Lucas’s spine every time he tangles their tongues together and nips at his bottom lip. Jens’s hands don’t go far, settling against his neck or along his jaw or in his hair, but Lucas can’t stop his from roaming. They move from Jens’s hair to his face to his waist and back again, as hungry as his mouth and unable to get their fill. It’s more than he’s ever had and it still doesn’t feel like enough. It doesn’t satisfy the tug pulling at his stomach or fill the gaping well in his chest, desperate for this feeling he’s never been given enough of. His heart hurts with how much he wants it and with how _real_ that want is. He can’t imagine ever having enough. He can’t imagine ever telling himself he doesn’t want this. 

With how the boy is currently kissing him, Lucas feels like he’s never wanted anything as much as he wants Jens. He has the startling realisation that Kes is nothing but a fleeting thought in his mind. Right now, he can’t fathom wanting to be anywhere other than right where he is. 

He’s suddenly giddy with it, grinning too much to really keep kissing properly, but Jens continues to press his lips to his, unrelenting even as his own grin spreads to match it. That laugh that Lucas adores bubbles out suddenly, and it only makes Lucas have to kiss him again. It really becomes impossible, then, so Lucas goes to pepper kisses over Jens’s face at the same time as Jens moves to kiss along his jaw, and they fall into a full fit of laughter, Jens collapsing into Lucas’s chest with his face scrunched up adorably. Lucas winds his arms around him and laughs into his hair, heart stuttering when Jens sneaks a kiss to his collarbone. Lucas tightens his arms around him and presses one to his hair. 

Once they’ve calmed down, Jens shifts until they’re on the same level again. He turns towards Lucas and presses his forehead to Lucas’s before saying, “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Lucas feels like he might burst. 

This time, Jens kisses him.


End file.
